


Running away from an invisible reality

by AndyWBlackstorn



Series: Through Chrissie's eyes (alternative universe) [4]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Romance, Through Chrissie's eyes, Through Chrissie's eyes universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 08:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18384620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyWBlackstorn/pseuds/AndyWBlackstorn
Summary: When you do something that you think is good, but everyone around you think it's bad, you automatically feel like the worst human being in the universe. However, there is always someone who can remind you that things are not quite like that. (This story is part of the alternative universe of Through Chrissie's Eyes)





	Running away from an invisible reality

**Author's Note:**

> This is story is part of the alternative universe of Through Chrissie's eyes

He woke up first than his wife, as he often did, but it wasn't to prepare a special breakfast, or to anticipate anything from work, or just because he woke up early. He had barely managed to sleep, and now he was afraid to face Chrissie when she woke up, so he took refuge on the beach. Walking there always brought back memories, he played there when he was a boy, he ran there when he had his teenage crises, and almost asked Chrissie to marry him there. At another critical juncture, he had spent time with his family, forgetting trouble in the company of his wife, Jimmy and Louisa. Emily hadn't yet been born. And now another crisis had come, his children were already adults, and now Brian tried to face the dilemma as he could.

He didn't want to leave the house, let alone have his cell phone confiscated as if he were an irresponsible boy.

"Give me this thing here now!" Chrissie's demand still echoed in his head.

"No, no, Chrissie, please," he tried to argue, but he knew it was in vain.

"That thing only hurts you, you know that, you're just too stubborn to admit it" she insisted.

"It's a vehicle for communicating with the fans, I don't want to suddenly disappear, and worry them even more" he still tried to not have his cell phone confiscated.

"Brian, please give me your phone" his wife tried again, using the little patience left to her. "The longer you go through with it, the sadder you get, I know there are good people on the internet, but there also the ones who says whatever they want, without carrying if they're hurting someone. Remember when I went through that in '75? It's the worst feeling in the world! And I love you too much to see you suffering like this, and I know very well how much it hurts. So please Bri, give me your phone."

Chrissie had a way with words that always moved him, everything that was related to his wife made his heart beat stronger, and with that plea was no different.

Completely surrendered, Brian handed her his cell phone.

All that confusion had happened because of a message. Brian had worked with a director accused of domestic violence on a movie project about the band, and just by following him on urges, fans bombarded him with negative messages, that he was a horrible human being for following such a cruel fellow. This whole situation made Brian disillusioned with Instagram, but did that pull him away of it? Of course not."

To Chrissie, her husband was addicted to Instagram, just because one of her hobbies was photography, so far so good. But when this began to harm her husband's well-being, Mrs. May rated it as a bad habit. And after all this discussion, Chrissie persuaded Brian to go to Hampton to spend some time there, away from all this discussion, and away from any sign of wi-fi.

At first it was hopeless, but now that he had gotten used to being disconnected, it wasn't all that bad. Trouble was, he hadn't talked to Chrissie about all that had happened. He felt ashamed, humiliated, betrayed by those who he thought loved him. The only people who loved him, he should know, were his family, Queen, Jimmy, Louisa, Emily, and Chrissie.

He let himself be lost a little while watching the sea, the waves quietly breaking in the surf.

"Bri!"

He turned to see who it was, and as depressed as he was, it was impossible not to smile at the sight of his wife.

Chrissie would run faster if she was younger, but at the height of her sixty-eight years, she went to her beloved husband as fast as she could.

"So that's when you got in, I knew you were going to be here," she said when she found him. "Why did you run away like that, Brian?"

"I ..." He looked away from her, concentrated on the sea, as if asking for an answer "I didn't want to bother you, I ... I still don't know what to say about ..."

"You don't have to say anything, but if you can, I'm here, and I'll be more than willing to listen to you" Chrissie said, knowing exactly what words to use.

Brian just smiled gratefully. He took one more step ahead of his wife and hugged her, Chrissie returned, holding him for a long time. She knew how much he needed it.

Suddenly, her ears caught his crying, his sobbing also made her cry, but Chrissie knew it was her turn to be strong.

"It's all right Bri, it's okay" she assured him.

"I should have gotten used to it" he said when he recovered, "people are more likely to release hate than love."

"Unfortunately you're right" Chrissie nodded solemnly, "but it's up to us to have a different posture, don't respond in the same way, and don't blame yourself for being sad, it was bad and it affected you, that's normal, we're all human beings."

Brian's heavy expression gradually softened, a sign that his wife's words eased his heart.

"I have nothing to say, thank you, thank you." Brian took Chrissie's face, marveling that she was there, right in front of him, even after 49 years together, his love and admiration for her didn't diminish at all "I love you too much, Chrissie, very, very much."

"And I love you Brian Harold May! Same way as you, even a little bit more I think" Chrissie joked on purpose, so her husband would relax even more.

"No, I love you more" Brian laughed.

"I love you more!" Chrissie said, and Brian kissed her without warning, which surprised her a little.

Still, it was a strong reminder that no matter what, year after year, they had each other, always remembering how much they loved each other.

There was nowhere else Brian wanted to be. His beloved wife was his foundation, his base, which kept him standing and balanced, which made him feel loved, how he was, with his faults and correctness. But he knew that responsibilities would soon call him to duty. For now, Brian would appreciate that moment, which would be forever in his memory. However, Chrissie had a few different plans. She didn't want to part from Brian at all, she just wanted to be with him somewhere else, he really should go home now.

"Hey!" they heard both, and soon they recognized of whom was the voice that called.

"Jimmy! Son, how did you end up here?" Chrissie walked over to him.

"Hi, I took the road, got out driving, and I followed the old way to Grandpa Harold's house" he explained, just to play with his mother.

"What an interesting answer, my boy!" Brian countered in defense of his wife.

"Okay, I overdid it a little, but that kind of joke I inherited from Mom" Jimmy laughed. "Anyway, I went to Grandpa's house and you weren't there, I thought, they must just be on the beach, so I didn't expect to meet you in that state."

"What? We love each other!" Brian said, which made Chrissie blush.

"Dad, every son is embarrassed by displays of affection from his parents." Jimmy folded his arms. "But I confess that seeing that kiss made me happy, I want to have a marriage like yours."

"You already have, my love, you already have, you and Rory also love each other very much," Chrissie assured her, touching her son's face.

And then the three members of the May family returned to the house in Hampton.

Finally Chrissie got her stubborn old husband to have breakfast. And the roles reversed when Jimmy insisted his father to eat some more.

What interrupted the Mays' laughter was the insistent ringing of Chrissie's cell phone.

Brian wanted to hurry up, eager for news of the outside world, but Chrissie stopped him. Jimmy was faster.

"It's not Bri, is it?" Roger Taylor was suspicious on the other side. "Jimmy, did you go to see your father? Pass it to him, if he's there."

"You know my father is grounded, don't you, Uncle Roger?" said Jimmy, exchanging a mischievous grin with his mother.

"Oh, this is ridiculous! Give me this phone Jimmy, that's an order!" Brian stood up.

"Calm down, Bri, it's all for your own good." Chrissie couldn't help laughing. "I'll let you talk to Roger, just let me talk first."

"How are you able to go into the middle of nowhere, not answering the freaking phone at all, and leave the king of Instagram without wifi?" said Taylor to Mrs. May.

"Oh, you know he needed it" Chrissie mused, "and deep down you're liking it, either because you're worried, or because you think it's funny."

"I can never fool you" lamented the drummer.

There was a hiss and another voice answered the phone.

"Hi, Chrissie, my dear Mrs. May, how's it going? How are you up in Hampton?" Freddie asked quietly, "we just want to hear from our dear guitarist, if you weren't his wife, we'd say you kidnapped him."

"I know, it's an exaggeration, but I needed to do it" insisted Mrs. May "but answering your question, we're fine, Jimmy arrived today for a surprise visit. And since you were so polite, I'll let you talk to him."

She put it on the speaker and handed it to Brian.

"Here's your reward for behaving well" she said in a satisfied voice.

"Brian!" called Freddie.

"Hi, hi guys, I'm here, I survived being out of the internet." Brian managed to laugh.

"That's what I call a miracle" John commented.

"Good to hear you too, John, I thought you weren't there," Brian replied.

"I am, I am taking care of our two troublemakers" Deaky referred to Roger and Freddie "they're missing you so much that they are sharing the box of tissues."

"Sentimental as always" smiled the guitarist, "I miss you too."

"Release him from the punishment, Mrs. May, I never asked you anything" pleaded Freddie.

"Brian never gave you a hard time, Chrissie, why punish him now?" Roger asked, defending his friend with all his strength.

"You know well why" Mrs. May stated categorically, though her voice wasn't stern "we'll soon be back, but someone will continue without instagram."

"No, my love, don't do this, please, I've learned my lesson," Brian begged.

"Okay, but don't waste a lot of your precious time on this thing" Mrs. May asked.

"Chrissie, we'll never be able to thank you for such kindness" Roger was grateful.

"Ah, cut this crap Roger Taylor! she laughed "I know you very well, you three, but I promise we'll be back soon, okay?"

"Okay, keep looking out for old Bri." Taylor said and Brian said good-bye to Freddie and John, leaving the Mays alone.

Brian, Chrissie, and Jimmy spent the day planning the trip back, and in the late afternoon, they took the road. Jimmy's parents had traveled by bus there, just as his mother wanted to make things a bit more normal. Then he offered to drive, and along the way, he couldn't help smiling at the sight of the two of them snoozing in the back seat, Chrissie with her head on her husband's chest, Brian wrapping her in a hug. For Jimmy, there was only his father and his mother, human beings. He wished everyone could see them that way too.

It was impossible not to remember "Stars Tonight". Jimmy May hummed the song that his father had written to his mother. It was the perfect soundtrack to that perfect moment.


End file.
